


Snap

by misbegotten



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-03
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q likes to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> (posting an old work)

Q snaps his fingers, and the world is pink. Jean-Luc is wearing bunny slippers.

He snaps again, the world is sharp. Jean-Luc's uniform bears jagged spears where gold pips should rest.

He snaps, and the world is aqueous. The French accent is hard to catch through a breathing mask.

Snap, the world is corrected. Jack Crusher briefs his captain and wishes he knew why they were all so miserable.

He snaps, and the world is wrong. Jean-Luc is twisted flesh in a pool of blood.

Q snaps. Jean-Luc is asleep again, unaware.

There will be more time to play tomorrow.


End file.
